


Luke's Erection

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erections, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: When Luke's erection proves impossible to remove, he takes up the young neighbour's offer for a little bit of relief in exchange for some of his own...





	1. It Won't Go Away

**Remember to R &R (Read and review)**

Luke was not happy. At all. Nothing was going his way and it didn't seem like it would be getting better any time soon, especially as the sky began to grey and cloudy. He'd awoken to his sister screaming like a banshee about concert tickets that she failed to win, which lasted an hour before she calmed. Even then she was poised to strike whenever she was spoken to. Then Jessie had, with much difficulty, dragged him out of bed and shouted at him for being so lazy on a sunny day. She tried taking him to the park, but gave up when the freckled teen refused to let go of the couch. Finally things seemed to have settled down, but no more than ten minutes later had Jessie called from the hospital. Ravi had broke his ankle trying to ride a skateboard and they wouldn't be home for hours. Just to make matters worse, his erection wouldn't go away!

Then Stuart arrived out of the blue and made himself toast and eggs. Casually as though he lived there. There was only one plate, however. Luke added that to the list of things pissing him off.

"Uh, hey, Stuart... What are you doing here?" Luke asked as he slid onto his chair. He eyed the boy while chewing on a rather bland piece of buttered toast. He felt weird sitting at the table in only a pair of boxers with Stuart there. Almost like he was completely naked. _Man, I should have put on some clothes._

Barely even looking up, Stuart answered, "Eating, of course. It's very obvious, Lucas."

Luke stopped himself from swearing, barely.

"It's Luke, first of all." The older boy corrected, "And I mean what are you doing _here_? In my house." He pointed to the floor, eyes wide and tired. He was ignored for a time as the boy ate more of _his_ food. For some reason, Luke found himself noticing the cute pink-white pants Stuart was wearing. Either cooking or breakfast pants. They matched his jacket, even with different colours. He shook his head and tried to focus on anything else.

"Oh," Now Stuart looked up, "That's quite simple, actually." He pushed his glasses up, as they had slipped. "Jessie called and asked me to watch your house while the doctors tend to your brother. Zuri," He shivered and rolled back his eyes, which Luke found oddly cute, "sounded quite agitated in the background. I doubt Jessie would allow her and Emma to take public transport home. I don't blame her, honestly. Can you imagine having to ride in one of those mechanical death traps?"

After a pause, Luke answered with a curt no. He adjusted his shorts. "You really don't have to be here, dude. I'm fifteen. The house isn't going to burn down." He felt like he was lying.

Stuart nodded and finished his food, with Luke remembering the bread hanging limp between his fingers.

Neither boy spoke. Luke eyed the boy with an odd curiosity. He jumped when Stuart stood and crossed to the sink. He rinsed his plate and left it to soak. "Right." He began, then paused as though to consider his words. Then with a shrug, he continued "Why don't we go up stairs and deal with that problem in your sleeping pants?"

"What...?"

Stuart squinted, rubbed his nose between his thumb and forefinger, then pointed to Luke's boxers. "Your erection? Duh." For a moment, he sounded like his 'cool' alter ego. _How was that_ not _obvious?_

Luke sat stunned. Of course Stuart noticed it! He didn't make any attempt to hide it after all.

"Nocturnal penile tumescence." The young boy said casually, as though it were a common phrase. As expected, it flew right over Luke's head. " _morning wood_ , as you would call it. Very common in males, particularly around your age. I am beginning to experience these myself, entering puberty. It can be quite a bother, especially around my parents." surprised, Luke looked Stuart up and down. He looked ten, but spoke like an adult. And must be older anyway, to be in puberty.

"S-Stuart... I-I don't think-"

"It's perfectly alright. I am trying to be a helpful guest, and by the sounds of things earlier, you were having trouble... _releasing_."

The realisation that Stuart had not only been in the house but also heard him jacking off made Luke's face turn a bright pink. "That's not the point here!"

Stuart supressed a chuckle. "There's really no need to be embarrassed Luke. I can't even ejaculate yet." The boy admitted, not seeming fazed. "Now," He pressed, "Shall we?" A hand was extended, pointing at the stairs.

Whether or not he was trying, Luke found himself getting up and- a little too eagerly- climbing the stairs. Noticing this, he forced himself to slow down and stand up straight. It was making him uneasy that his limbs seemed to be moving on their own. But even so, he doubted he would turn back now. He was in desperate need of release. A quick look back at Stuart told him that the boy wasn't going to let him stop now, either way. The odd smile on his face was out of place. He knew full well that he had Luke right where he wanted him, and wasn't just going to let it go easily. Right now, the only thing that would stop him would be if Zuri burst into the room.

Finally, the two reached the top of the stairs. Luke began awkwardly leaning on the wall and rubbed the back of his neck. A bullet of sweat ran down his temple before disappearing somewhere onto the carpet.

Stuart, however, didn't stop. He continued to Luke's door. "Why are you standing there?" He asked blankly.

The freckled boy stepped forward. Then back. "Uh, m-maybe we shouldn't use my room..." For some reason, doing _things_ on a trampoline didn't seem very pleasant.

Stuart raised an eyebrow, but asked no more. "Alright." He began walking along the hall, pausing for a moment at each door. At Ravi's he shook his head. "I would rather not have your brother's water monitor watching us." Moving on to Zuri's- which invoked a shiver- he stated "And I could never besmirch my love's room with such vulgar activities." _Or have dolls watching us..._ At Emma's door he seemed to consider it, but finally moved on wordlessly. Last was Jessie's room. "Hmm. I don't see much of a problem here. While a slight mess may be found, it should be quickly cleaned. And besides," He opened the door and stepped inside, then inhaled. "It already smells much like sex." Luke felt a ping of jealously.

Quickly, Luke followed Stuart inside and shut the door behind him. It felt strange being in Jessie's room without her there... sleeping... Or a camera in hand, while his other did... _other things_. But even those videos did little to nothing that morning.

"Er..." Luke shifted from right to left, taking deep breaths.

Stuart didn't notice this as he busily removed the mess from Jessie's bed. Even though he had a strong case of ocd, he didn't care where anything ended up. Though a mental note was made to come back and tidy up everyone's room.

"There, all clean." He said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Now," He swivelled around, "shall we get started, Luke?" He watched older boy with lustful eyes, hiding nothing and seeming so much older that he really was. Near everything about him was so mature and refined. Except for his odd need to have different pants for different occasions. Luke felt like a child talking to him.

Upon Luke's hesitant nod, he stepped up to the teen and dropped to his knees. He stared up and marvelled at Luke's lean and muscular body. His hips were narrow and his chest sculpted because of his dancing, giving him an easily visible ab line. _Oh gosh, he's so... sexy! I wonder if he'll put it in me._

It was then that Luke realised that this was going to be his first time having sex... and it was with the boy _madly_ in love with his littler sister. A feeling of fear washed over him. He swallowed hard.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Stuart's small fingers hooked the waistband of his boxers. _Too late to back out_.

Slowly he pulled down his boxers, letting them drop to Luke's ankles. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his first cock, staring him in the face. It was massive compared his own small dick. He felt his 4-inches twitch at the sight. The thick shaft looked too big for his hands to wrap around, and the smell was oddly alluring. Musty, but slightly sweet. He swallowed hard. He would have to pace himself. Fuelled by curiosity and lust, he reached up and softly cupped the teen's heavy balls. They were much bigger than his, and a lot hairier.

"Incredible..." He whispered and lightly squeezed, drawing out a small moan from Luke. "Hmm, sensitive here?" He asked with another squeeze.

"Y-yeah, who isn't?" Luke bit his lip as another moan formed in his throat. _Damn it._

Stuart pushed up his glasses and moved his hand to the shaft, and found he was correct in thinking his hand wouldn't fit around it. After a few strokes, he used his thumb to play with the pre-cum leaking from the head, smearing it around and making Luke's cock throb.

That made Luke's knees buckle, and he struggled to keep standing. "Oh damn... D-don't tease me." He moaned.

Stuart continued to tease the freckled teen by licking the tip of his cock, a smile touching his lips. He loved the taste almost as much as he loved hearing Luke's moans as he stroked his pre-cum coated length. Soon, he surprised the teen by leaning in and taking his cock into his mouth.

"God..." Luke groaned. He worked his fingers into the once neat jet-black hair, moaning as he watched him bob up and down along his throbbing cock. Stuart gave Luke control, allowing the teen to push him down, engulfing more and more of his cock.

He flinched when Stuart's curious hands felt across his chest, his small fingers tracing his lean abs and drawing small circles around his nipples. "Ah... S-Stuart.." A moan escaped him as he felt his tongue slide across the bottom of his length, bringing him closer to his orgasm. His legs tingled and knees bucked. He wouldn't last long.

"Sh-shit..." He huffed, "I'm... I'm gonna c-cum!"

The young boy gasped when Luke thrust into his warm mouth and emptied down his throat. It felt weird having the salty-sweet liquid flood his mouth. Never the less, he happily drank his load, savouring the odd taste of the warm liquid. His head was buzzing. He pulled off and licked his lips.

"That was very... informative."

Luke, out of breath, sat on the edge of Jessie's bed, huffing heavily. That was intense. "It felt... amazing..."

Stuart nodded in agreement. He felt his law, noting the dull pain. "Well, now that _you_ have released, I think it's _my_ turn!" He said with a slight smugness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stewart's turn

Stuart licked his lips at the sight of the sexy naked teen sprawled across his nannie's bed, with his dick slowly hardening again and a few leftover dribbles of cum flowing out with each heartbeat. It took restraint from Stuart not to latch his lips around the teen's length and suck out as much of the bitter-sweet liquid. The sight made his smaller cock twitch. He wanted Luke's huge length inside his tiny virgin ass. But he wanted to take his time with the boy and enjoy being able to ravish his lean, sexy body as long as he could.

Stuart felt around his jaw when he felt a dull pain, knowing it would have been from Luke's sudden force. "Well," He started, getting Luke's attention, "now that _you_ have released, I think it's _my_ _turn_."

Luke couldn't help but grin at the thought of sucking off the younger boy, with all worries gone from his horny teenage mind.

"Undress me." Stuart commanded, standing back. He felt a rush of excitement as Luke got up from his nannie's bed and knelt in front of him. Knowing this would be the first time anyone besides his parents had seen him naked made the nerdy boy squirm.

Before he did anything, Luke took a moment to appreciate how cute the boy was in his nerdy outfit. The checkered jacket that looked like it belonged to his grandfather perfectly complimented the form-fitting pink-white pants, making Luke chuckle. He felt a little odd being the only naked one, remembering feeling the same in just his boxers earlier.

To tease the boy for earlier, Luke slipped his hands up Stuart's shirt and began letting his hands roam the boy's small form, sliding across his smooth, hairless in small circular motions. He grinned when he noticed Stuart biting back a moan, only making him want to tease him more. After exploring his chest a little more, Luke decided to remove the checkered jacket and formal shirt hidden beneath. Stuart's pale body reminded him of his own before he started dance classes. Maybe he would teach him how to dance. When Luke's skilled hands attacked his chest again, lightly pinching and playing with his nipples, Stuart's breath became hitched, his cock throbbing from the teen's touch. Noticing this, Luke grinned before capturing Stuart's lips in a quick kiss. Hardly more than a peck, but still left Stuart breathless.

While he was still confused, Luke took the chance to explore more of the boy's body. Without warning, he started kissing and sucking on Stuart's neck to mark his property, drawing cute little moans out of the nerdy boy. Soon Luke started licking up his neck before gently biting down on Stuart's ear. After hearing the small gasp, he moved again, trailing his tongue across the pale chest he has quickly fallen in love with.

Not wanting to wait, Luke decided to go to town on his nipples, latching his mouth around one of the nubs and trapping it between his teeth. He occupied the other with his hand, gently massaging it between his thumb and forefinger.

Luke licked and sucked on Stuart's nipples, feeling the boy squirm with pleasure. Stuart just moaned as his body shook. He ran his fingers through the sexy teen's curly hair, bringing them closer. When Luke bit down on his nub again, Stuart let out a cute moan that made Luke stop to kiss him again, lasting longer this time. When they broke, he was working on the other nipple, leaving the first with a hickey. While he played with the nerdy boy's undeveloped chest, his hands worked on the cute pink-white pants keeping him from his prize. It took longer that it should have for him to realise that they didn't have a zipper.

Stuart gasped when he felt Luke's fingers hook around the waistband to his pants. No one had ever seen him in just his underwear before and his nerves were catching up to him.

"W-wait..." He squeaked, not looking at Luke who had obediently stopped. "I... I'm not certain that I can do this, Luke..."

"Why?" The teen cocked his head.

Stuart adjusted his glasses and Luke noticed the bright blush. "I'm too small." He admitted sheepishly, feeling like nothing compared to Luke. "It's very embarrassing compared to you and most others my age. I have yet to, you know, grow..."

He was taken aback when Luke's soft lips pressed against his. "Maybe you just need to put on your growing pants?" The older boy hissed in his ear, making him giggle.

Luke started moving down the boy's body again, peppering him with kisses as he moved lower and lower, soon stopping at his pants. After a pause to look into Stuart's eyes, Luke hooked his finger around the waistband and them down to his ankles, leaving Stuart standing nervously with his hand covering his small dick.

"Damn you're adorable," Luke said as he looked Stuart up and down, thinking his shyness was even cuter.

Wanting to see more, Luke moved Stuart's hand away and wrapped his hand, or rather three fingers, around his small length. The cute gasp that escaped Stuart's lips made Luke's cock twitch. Without warning, he leaned in and took all of Stuart's length into his to his small size, Luke took it with ease and began to twirl his tongue around the uncut dick in his mouth. He fondled Stuart's smooth, hairless balls as he sucked on the younger boy. It didn't take long for Stuart to start shaking as he neared orgasm.

"O-oh my gosh!" Stuart squirmed, his small fingers tanging themselves in Luke's curls as the older boy tickled his balls while licking and sucking his dick.

With the younger boy lost in pleasure, Luke gripped his adorable bubble butt and quickly inserted a fingertip. That action had Stuart cumming for the first time, but all the horny 10-year-old could do was dry-cum.

"Ow!" He squeaked. "What do you think you're doing?" He winced as Luke pushed in further making his ring burn.

"What? I'm just getting you prepped, dude. Don't worry, it'll start to feel really good soo-"

Stuart quickly pulled Luke's hand away, but didn't let go. "Luke!" He pushed his glasses up, "For it not to hurt, you must lubricate it first. Like this," He took the teen's hand and started licking up and down his digit, getting it nice and slick before he moved over to Jessie's bed and leant across. He held his perky little butt up for Luke. He couldn't help the fear flicker across his eyes as the older boy moved closer to him and felt up his butt, palming the smooth skin before trailing a finger down his crack.

"Gosh..." He groaned when Luke pressed his finger down on his rosebud. He winced, gripping the sheets as the finger slowly worked its way inside of his hole, making his body tingle and his ass burn.

When he was inside, Luke stopped for Stuart to get used to the feeling and relax. Soon, Stuart murmured, "O-okay... you can move now..."

Not wanting to hurt the boy, Luke slowly moved his digit in and out of his virgin hole, feeling around for the walnut-shaped lump that would have Stuart moaning his name. When he couldn't find it, he gently inserted a second finger. The hushed moans coming from Stuart excited him, making his cock ache to force its way into his tightness. He pistoned his digits in and out and eventually found his prostate, making his body shudder as another dry load was pumped from his small cock.

"Oh fuck..." Stuart moaned, wanting Luke to press down on his prostate again. He whimpered when Luke removed his fingers. "Luke!" He whined, before gasping when Luke's tongue flicked across his hole. He didn't know that people licked other's assholes, but he didn't care. It felt amazing. It came as a bigger surprise, and more pleasure, when the teen pushed his tongue inside his hole, licking his insides and making his body quiver. "H-holy moly..."

"You like that?" Luke asked when he pulled away, before going to town licking his ass again.

Stuart could only whimper a response as his body shook with orgasm again.

Luke soon stopped and moved next to Stuart, who gave him a look. "Suck me for a little to get lubed up, Jessie's not gonna have any lube." She did, however, in her bottom draw. Hidden along with her dildos that Luke frequently visited to suck her juices off as she slept. Often he wouldn't notice the doorman sleeping next to her or the cum on the toys.

Eager to suck the teen's cock again, Stuart wasted no time and took the flared head into his mouth, tasting the older boy's precum and he bobbed along his length. After a while, he stopped and Luke took his cock out of his mouth. Stuart whimpered at the loss but smiled again when he felt Luke's cock press against his hole, smearing the boy's saliva on his rosebud.

No one noticed the door creak open or the phone aimed at the action as Luke moved behind Stuart, with a pair of wide eyes watching the scene unfold.

Luke held Stuart's hip as he aimed his throbbing cock at his tight hole. Trying not to hurt him, he slowly pushed forward.

"Oww!" Stuart whined, tightly gripping the sheets as the head of Luke's length slid into his not-so-virgin ass.

"Oh damn! Your ass is so tight…" Luke moaned. Feeling Stuart's ass tighten around his cock made him want to blow right then. Slowly he thrust deeper inside, before pulling back and repeating the action. With each movement he went deeper into the boy, grunting when his balls slapped against his soft skin.

"Luke, it still hurts!"

Luke thrust in and rested his length inside the boy and he leaned down and gripped his small cock. "Shh, it's gonna feel great!" He said in a soft voice before thrusting out and back in, hitting Stuart's prostate and making him shout. Luke could feel his cock twitch at the sexy sounds coming from the younger boy, making him want to pound into him without mercy and make him scream only for him. He moved in and out of the tightness, each time slamming his cock into Stuart's prostate and dragging out more of the sounds exciting him.

Stuart couldn't believe how good it felt to have all of Luke's length inside of his ass, impaling his small body. His fingers went red as he tightly gripped Jessie's sheets. All that mattered now was the hot piece of meat pounding into his ass and making his body shake.

"More," Stuart managed.

Luke couldn't help but smirk. He hit the boy's prostate again before leaning across his back, their sweaty bodies grinding together. "What was that, babe?"

Stuart went pink. Luke had called him babe. He expected to hear those words from Zuri, not her sexy older brother. Nevertheless, he yelped out "More!" When he felt Luke's member hit his spot again.

Grinning to himself, Luke gripped the boy's hips, moving him slowly back and forth on his cock as their bodies rubbed against each other. He could hear all the cute sounds Stuart made each time his length was inside him. Soon he was feeling Stuart pushing back on him, wanting it, needing it. "F-fuck, you're ass is so hot!" Luke knew he was getting close to cumming, but he didn't want to stop yet. He paused deep inside the boy's tightness, breathing heavily in his ear.

"You want me to cum inside of you?" He hissed, before biting down on Stuart's ear. Stuart whimpered a response that sounded like a yes, so Luke pulled out before roughly slamming back inside.

"Ah! F-fuck me, Luke!" Stuart yelped.

Happy to oblige, Luke slammed into his ass a few more times, each getting an even louder moan from the horny nerd beneath him and a bit back moan from the one watching the two going at it. "Oh damn, Stuart... I-I'm gonna shoot!" Luke relentlessly pounded into the younger boy as he shot a load inside Stuart, filling his ass with warm cum, dragging out another dry orgasm from the boy in the process.

Hot, sweaty and full of cum, Stuart collapsed onto the floor, his little chest heaving.

"I... can't believe... we just... d-did that!" He huffed as Luke joined him and a dribble of cum leaked down his leg.

Luke grinned, before rolling over and locking lips with the adorable nerd. When they broke apart, he swore he saw something at the door move.

"Y-yeah... me neither." He watched the door for a moment but the person had left. "Hey," He nudged Stuart, "How about a shower? Maybe you can suck me off again..."


End file.
